


Photoshoot

by SerStolas



Series: Stormpilot Week [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Resistance Poster Boy, stormpilot week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Finn is the subject of a photoshoot for a new Resistance Recruitment campaign.Written for Stormpilot Week 2017First attempt at Stormpilot week, lets see how this goes.





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com

Finn's cheeks were beginning to ache from maintaining the bright smile that the recruitment photographer insisted he keep plastered on his face through photo after photo. He was currently posed with his back to the camera, looking over his shoulder, holding his (Poe's) jacket hooked over one finger.

More ridiculous was the fact that he was shirtless. He saw no point in posing with a jacket when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Pava had reassured him several times that the poses in recruitment photos didn't always make logical sense. They were, instead, an effort to show how attractive members of the Resistance were, in hopes of attracting new defectors. 

Then she'd asked if the First Order had any similar programs.

The thought of anyone from the First Order, particularly Captain Phasma or General Hux, positioning themselves in ridiculous poses to be ogled felt as bizarre as it was disturbing.

At least now Finn knew that Pava had probably been joking when she'd asked. He hadn't bothered to remind her that the First Order would rarely look to recruit, except maybe donors and officers. They'd just kidnap more children and brainwash them into new little Stormtroopers.

Yes, from the laughter in Pava's eyes, he'd thought it best not to respond like that.

“Yes, verrry nice,” the photographer, a bright pink skinned Zeltron woman named Youtha Alkes, told him. She was clearly admiring the muscular planes of his back as she took a second camera from her droid assistant and snapped a few more shots. “The lighting here is perfect. It brings out the shine on your skin.”

Finn refrained from commenting that the “shine” on his skin was from sweat because it was sweltering here on D'Qar and earlier Youtha had been taking photos of him perched on crates of supplies wearing his pants and Poe's jacket, again without a shirt, with the bright D'Qar sun beating down on him.

General Organa-Solo had assigned Jessica Pava to help Finn through the whole process since Pava had been the one of the subjects of their last recruitment photos about two years ago, Pava and Poe.

“We saw some of Poe's recruitment photos, even among the Order,” Finn had remarked to Pava after finding out. “Some troopers kept contraband, traded it with others. I never did, Phasma kept too close an eye on me to even think about getting away with that stuff.”

“What all is considered trooper contraband?” Pava asked.

Finn replied with a shrug. “Photos, anything that could be used as a personal knickknack to decorate your bunk, that kind of thing. Anything that represented any sort of individuality.”

Pava had given him a sympathetic look after that conversation, and later that night had presented him with a small holo of Yavin 4 to decorate his bunk. When asked why she'd chosen Yavin 4, she'd replied. “You seemed to like the holos Poe showed you.”

It was true. If the chance to take leave ever came, Poe had promised he'd take Finn to Yavin 4 to meet his family, since Finn didn't have one of his own beyond Rey and the General.

There was a lot that Poe had quite willingly given him, Finn reflected as he rolled his shoulders, stiff from standing in the same position for so long.

“Ahh, you're messing up the line!” Youtha cried. She sighed dramatically. “I suppose we can try a different position now.” She shot him a sultry smile. “Jacket off, then. Turn around, hands on the back of your head.”

Finn resisted the urge to groan. Youtha had insisted on putting him in “sexy” poses all day, in between flirting, at least for the first hour or two. Finn had nothing against women in general. He recalled KS-6082. She'd been a lovely, tall red head with mocha colored skin. Finn could and did find more than one gender attractive, but while Youtha was beautiful, he wasn't particularly interested in sleeping with her.

After the first few hours of flirting, Youtha had figured that much out, though her tone remained playful through the day.

He let the jacket slip off his shoulder and folded it carefully, handing the jacket to Pava. There was a crinkle between Pava's eyes, and an amused smile on her lips at the care he took with the jacket.

She'd teased him more than once about liking Poe and had mentioned he should tell Poe how he felt, but Finn didn't want to ruin their friendship.

As he pressed both hands on the back of his neck, turning his sweat covered torso towards Youtha and the camera, he closed his eyes, letting himself indulge for just a moment at what Poe might think of these poses.

He heard Youtha murmuring encouraging words as she took pictures.

Then there was a distinctive flash of light that did not come from Youtha's direction.

Finn opened his eyes, startled, and gaped when he saw BB-8 to one side of Youtha, evidently snapping photos of Finn.

When had Poe even gotten back, Finn thought. Finn's favorite X-wing pilot and BB-8 had been off base this morning. They must have returned while Youtha and Finn had been off in the forest.

Youtha chuckled when she saw where Finn's eyes had gone and turned her grin towards BB-8. “Well if it isn't my favorite Resistance Droid,” she told BB-8. “Taking pictures of the Resistance's newest coverboy, hmm?”

BB-8 beeped a cheerful affirmative.

Youtha appeared to lower her voice conspiratorially, but Finn could still hear here. “Taking pictures of our coverboy for a certain pilot, maybe?”

BB-8 gave a low series of beeps.

“Well why don't you go take those photos back to our favorite pilot then,” Youtha laughed softly.

BB-8 took off with a happy beep, rolling out of the hanger and towards the personal quarters.

“Wait, what?” Finn stared at Youtha.

The pink skinned woman lifted a blue brow at him. “You are rooming with Poe Dameron, aren't you?” she asked in an innocent tone. “Why wouldn't he want copies of your photos. Actually he's requested to purchase a few prints from me.”

“Poe-he-I...” Finn shook his head, trying to clear it.

Did she really just say that Poe wanted copies of Finn's recruitment photos, why?

“Why not?” Pava asked from where she stood beside Youtha, pretending to hide her smile behind her hand. “Poe's totally gone on you.”

“Indeed he is,” Youtha agreed merrily. “A Zeltron knows.”

“I-er, I have to go!” Finn cried, bolting past them, grabbing Poe's jacket from Pava as he did.

He raced after BB-8.

He heard the droid beeping gleefully somewhere in front of him as he chased BB through the halls of the base. The droid had a head start, though, and by the time Finn reached the door to his shared quarters with Poe, BB-8 was already inside.

Eyeing the door, Finn quickly tapped in his security code and the door slid own.

Poe sat on his bed, the top half of his flightsuit rolled down to his waist and in a white under shirt, watching as BB-8 projected a series of photos from Finn's recruitment photo session, starting with the photos on the crates from earlier.

Poe was wearing a fond smile on his face, a certain heat in his eyes as he gazed at the photo, until he realized the door was open and Finn was standing there.

Poe went red faced and scrambled back onto his bunk. “I...sorry, I..um, Hi Finn.”

“Poe,” Finn replied, his expression unreadable. “So you want copies of those photos, huh? And had BB-8 take photos for you too” he lifted a dark brow at Poe.

Poe grew even redder. “Maybe,” he admitted. It was a little hard to deny when BB-8 was projecting a photo of Finn in the air.. “Look Finn, I'm sorry, I-”

“You know, if you really wanted, you could just ask for a private show,” Finn told him, a smile creeping over his face.

“I just,” Poe blinked as he realized what Finn was saying. “A private show, huh?” he asked.

Finn could see the heat growing in Poe's eyes at the idea.

“Yeah, a private shoot. Though to be honest, I'd want it to be more than a one time thing,” Finn told him. “And I'd want one in return.”

Poe launched himself at Finn and Finn just managed to catch him as Poe plastered himself against Finn and kissed him firmly.

“Close the door for us, BB,” Finn managed to gasp out before Poe caught his lips again.

The droid beeped an affirmative and Finn heard the door slide shut as he turned and pressed Poe back against the wall, devouring his lips.

“Finn,” Poe gasped, eyes glazed, pupils blown wide. “Finn, damn buddy, I love you so damn much.”

“Shoulda told me mouths ago,” Finn moaned softly against Poe's lips. “Could have been doing this for months.” He tugged lightly on Poe's curls and heat shot straight to Finn's groin at the noises Poe made. “Love you too, Poe.”

Poe gazed at him, bucking his hips against Finn's, causing the former trooper to moan again. “Then let's make up for lost time, love,” he replied.

Finn nodded, his own eyes dark with pleasure. 

Recruitment photos could wait.


End file.
